I'M A…
by HyunnieKai
Summary: "Bagaimana... Kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar saja, Kai?" l "sebentar lagi, kekuatan ini akan berguna" l "Hm... Itu dia, peperangan semakin dekat" l Cast: HanKai, HunKai, ChanKai, KrisBaek, EXO


_**I**_'M **A**….

**.**

**Created by Hyunnie**

**Disclaimer :**

EXO isn't mine, but Kai is Mine :3

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin – ****K****ai, EXO**

**Pair :**

HanKai, HunKai, ChanKai, KrisBaek

**Genre :**

Supernatural, Friendship dll

**WARNING :**

**MISS TYPOS, ABSURD, ALUR ANEH, OOC, KAGAK JELAS DLL**

**Little Note :**

**ff ini muncul tiba-tiba, dang entah kenapa pengen post :3 oh ya, ff ini Hyunnie pen buat sifat Kai kayak seme. Playboy, cuek dll. Semoga kesannya dapat ya?**

**.**

**DON'T BASH**

**DON'T COPY**

**AND GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY OR PAIRING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Story Begin!**

* * *

.

_ You never say good-bye_

_Handong-an monghani udukoni anja _

_Dashi saenggakhatjiman _

_Momchul sun optkesso _

_Ontong kudae saenggak hal subakke omnun _

_Nae jashini miwo _

_Don't you let me go _

_Baby don't you let me down _

__  
Dentuman musik yang diiringi nyanyian dipopulerkan oleh Mario with Nesty yang di mainkan oleh seorang DJ di bar bergaya klasik itu.

Seorang namja yang tampak masih remaja, dengan rambut dark brown yang acak-acakkan tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja berpakaian mini dress di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana... Kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar saja, Kai?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada manja setelah melepaskan ciumannya, memainkan jari lentiknya di dada bidang Kai.

"Sorry Krys, besok aku harus sekolah. Lain waktu saja, eottae?" ucap Kai mengelus rambut Krys -Krystal- lembut.

Yeoja bernama Krystal itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan namja yang menjadi pelanggan tetapnya di bar ini.

"ish... Kau selalu menolakku tapi tidak dengan Sulli eonni. Apalagi sejak kita bertemu sarung tangan itu selalu kau pakai, menyebalkan" rajuk Krystal masih dengan nada manja memeluk lengan Kai yang berbalut jaket jins biru donker.

"_sorry Krys, but i must go now_. Besok kita bertemu lagi oke? Pelayanan yang bagus"

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kai mengambil sebuah amplop putih di balik jaketnya, menaruhnya di belahan dada atas Krys yang terekspos.

CHU~

"See you, Babe"

Menegak habis vodka miliknya, Kai segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan Krystal yang kini bersama seorang namja lain.

Begitu berada tepat di luar Bar itu, Kai dihadang oleh 4 orang namja berotot dengan wajah sangar. Melihat tubuh mereka yang linglung Kai menduga orang-orang ini sedang mabuk.

"Hai bocah hik... Berikan uangmu hik..." ucap salah seorang dari mereka mengenakan baju tanpa lengan memperlihatkan otot beserta tato tengkorak.

Kai memilih diam dan melanjutkan jalannya tak menghiraukan sekumpulan preman itu.

SREETT

"sombong sekali kau bocah, mau mati HA?! Hik..." bentak seorang lainnya, menahan kepergian Kai dengan muka memerah.

"mati? Siapa? Aku? Apa tak salah? Bahkan dalam waktu 5 menit, aku bisa merubuhkanmu kau tau?" ucap Kai sombong berpura-pura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk tampak berpikir.

"Br*ngs*k" maki orang yang tampak pemimpinnya, melayangkan pukulan namun ditahan dengan gesit oleh Kai dan memelintirnya menyentuh punggung.

Namja bertato itu menarik kerah baju Kai dari belakang untuk membebaskan pemimpinnya dan mengangkatnya, hingga pegangan Kai terlepas.

Tak kehilangan akal, melihat seseorang yang berusaha menendang perutnya. Kai menginjak kepala orang itu dan menahan tangannya di kedua pundak orang yang mencekiknya, hingga ia tampak seperti berdiri dengan kedua tangan.

Tendangan yang semula kearah Kai, justru mengenai sang kawan hingga mundur kebelakang dan batuk berdarah. Orang yang menendangnya, ia balik menendang dipipi kanannya cukup keras.

Kai sendiri sudah berdiri merapikan bajunya yang tampak kotor.

"Hyaaa..."

BUUGG

Kai menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah dan menatap datar satu-satunya orang yang belum dilawannya.

BUGG

"payah" ejek Kai begitu ia melihat lawannya itu tumbang hanya sekali pukulan di mata kirinya, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ckck... menyedihkan" umpat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya begitu berada di dalam mobil sport mewah miliknya.

Kai menuduk melihat kearah kaos putihnya yang terdapat jejak-jejak lipstick dan sedikit bercak darah disana sini. Melepas pakaian atasannya, mengganti dengan kemeja biru-putih yang berada di jok belakang.

Kai menekan sebuah tombol merah yang berada di stir kemudi dan menginjak gas menjalankan mobil. Tampak Jaket jins dan kaos putih yang dikenakannya tadi, tergeletak di atas aspal tempat ia memakirkan mobil.

* * *

_ooOoo_

* * *

WUUSHH

"Kau terlambat 20 detik Sehun" sapa seorang namja berambut merah terang begitu merasakan angin berhembus di sekelilingnya.

Sesekali ia meneguk Red Wine yang berada ditangannya secara perlahan.

"hm" gumam Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan -namja berambut merah-

"apa kau pergi mencari makan Sehun?"

TAPP

TAPP

Sebuah suara asing terdengar, seorang pemuda berambut coklat platina tak terlalu tinggi berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

"tidak" jawab Sehun singkat dan datar.

"oh... ada berita apa, ge? Hingga memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun -namja berambut coklat platina- memakan apel yang sudah terdapat bekas gigitan miliknya.

Luhan memilih diam tak menjawab dengan Sehun yang sibuk membaca buku bersampul coklat tua ditangannya.

"kami disini"

"eo? Kalian berdua juga? Bukankah kalian seharusnya di Vatikan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung begitu melihat dua namja bertubuh tinggi berjalan mendekati meja itu.

"tanyanya nanti saja Honey, jadi... Apa penglihatanmu kali ini, Lu?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka, Kris namanya.

Sehun sudah menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah Luhan, Baekhyun masih sibuk mengunyah apel yang tersisa sedikit, dan kedua namja bertubuh tinggi -Kris dan Chanyeol- sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

Luhan yang menjadi objek, hanya menampilkan Smirk mengerikan andalannya.

"sebentar lagi, kekuatan ini akan berguna" ucap Luhan misterius, menatap kearah gelas yang kosong dan...

Cairan berwaran merah pekat seperti darah tiba-tiba mengisi gelasnya dengan anehnya, meminumnya sekali teguk seakan meminum Red Wine kesukaannya.

* * *

_ooOoo_

* * *

"Tuan Kim, apa-apaan ini? Kau minta aku untuk ke England sekarang? Michyeoseo?" tanya Kai menatap tak percaya pada namja paruh baya namun masih tampan dihadapannya.

"untungnya aku masih waras hingga sekarang. Dan berhentilah memanggilku seakan-akan kau bukan siapa-siapaku" ucap Kim YoungWoon atau Kangin, tengah mengelus bulu seekor anjing Chihuahua seputih salju dengan corak hitam disekitar mata hingga telinga di kedua sisinya.

Kai hanya berdecak kesal pada orang yang menjadi Ayahnya yang selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

"Waras? Benarkah? Kalau kau waras Tuan Kim, tidak mungkin seekor anjing kau anggap sebagai anak dan membanggakannya melebihi anak kandungmu sendiri" ucap Kai datar, mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna krem kecoklatan sambil melepas sarung tangan hitam yang dikenakannya sejak tadi.

"karena Andre selalu mematuhiku, tidak sepertimu yang selalu membangkang. Pergilah, semua sudah siap. Kau akan bersekolah di Restad College selama 2 tahun untuk memperbaiki sikapmu. Berhentilah berkelahi, mencari masalah, berpacaran dengan banyak perempuan jalang diluar sana, dan hal-hal yang merusak citra keluarga kita" perintah Kangin, melemparkan amplop besar berwarna coklat ke arah Kai.

"cih... sejak kapan dia peduli?" hanya dengusan malas tanggapan Kai mengenai orang yang mengasuhnya sendiri atau akrab di panggil orang tua tunggal, mengambil amplop coklat itu menyimpan di balik jaketnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai bangun dari duduknya berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Memakai kembali sarung tangan hitam yang selalu dikenakannya ketika ia pergi ke luar bahkan dirumah pun, sarung tangan pasti membalut tangannya.

"Mr. Erick yang akan menjemputmu dibandara" tambah Kangin lagi, hingga suara bantingan pintu menandakan Kai telah pergi.

"kemarilah" ucap Kangin entah pada siapa, masih dengan mata tertuju pada Andre sang anjing.

"Selama Jongin berada disana, lindungi dia. Sampai aku tau ia tergores sidikit saja... Ani, sampai sehelai rambutnya terlepas dari tempat semula, kau tau akibatnya kan?" ucap Kangin dengan nada mengancam, menatap ke arah bayangan gelap di pojok ruangan tajam.

"aku mengerti, Lord" ucap sosok di bayangan itu, hingga angin berhembus menerbangkan Tirai yang sempat berada di pojok ruangan itu tertiup angin.

Namun, tak ada siapapun disana.

* * *

_ooOoo_

* * *

_"Hallo?"_

_"..."_

_"Tiff Noona, Eoddi?"_

_"..."_

_"Geurae, Hm... Noona, hari ini aku mau pergi ke Inggris selama 2 tahun"_

_"..."_

_"Hm... Arraseo, makanlah yang teratur dan jaga kesehatan ne?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku akan merindukanmu, Chagi. Sudah ya?"_Kai yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin, menatap handphonenya setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Hahh... Inggris? Semoga saja disana banyak yeoja cantik" gumam Kai menutup matanya yang terasa berat setelah menyamankan dirinya dan memasang earphone di telinganya ketika pesawat lepas landas menuju Inggris

* * *

SKIIPP ==

* * *

"Kim Jongin?"

Seseorang bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi beberapa senti diatasnya memanggil nama aslinya.

Kai terdiam melihat namja dihadapannya yang terlihat masih muda dan seumuran dengannya.

'bukankah... Mr Erick berumur 45 tahun? Lalu ini...'

"Aku Chanyeol, Mr. Erick sedang sakit jadi aku diutus untuk menjemputmu" ucap Chanyeol seakan membaca pikiran Kai yang dibalas pamdangan bingung.

"begitukah? Kalau begitu ini, bawa barangku" perintah Kai menyerahkan tas beserta kopernya ke pada namja dihadapannya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang.

Jujur, ketika melewati namja yang terus menampilkan senyuman menawan -namun mengerikan bagi Kai- ia merasakan hawa dingin berhembus di kulitnya.

Apalagi, penampilannya cukup mencurigakan. Bukankah sekarang musim panas? Mengapa orang aneh itu mengenakan baju lengan panjang dan jaket berwarna hitam metalik? Bahkan ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaos v neck tanpa lengan.

Pertanyaan membingungkan terus berputar dikepala Jongin, dan itu tepat ketika bertemu orang idiot yang katanya diutus oleh Mr. Erick.

"silahkan masuk"

Kai menoleh terkejut, bagaimana bisa...? Bukankah Chanyeol tertinggal jauh dibelakang? Mengapa kini ia di sampingnya? Kai terdiam, masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelah kemudi masih dengan raut bingung.

Chanyeol yang tengah memasukkan barang Kai ke bagasi mobil, menampilkan smirk andalannya melihat Kai yang kebingungan.

"aku tak sabar, memakai kekuatan ini. Pasti akan menarik" ucapnya yang hanya ia sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya, meninggalkan bagasi mobil yang perlahan menutup sendiri dan melajukan mobil menembus lautan kendaraan lainnya.

"Hm... Itu dia, peperangan semakin dekat" bisik seseorang dari balik pohon besar di sebrang jalan, mata hijaunya yang tampak seperti mata ular bercahaya begitu sinar matahari menyinarinya.

WUUSSHH

Dalam sekejap mata, orang itu... Menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

Aneh? Tentu, memangnya sejak kapan ff Hyunnie nggak aneh :3

Oke, langsung aja REVIEWnya diatas 20 baru lanjut :3

PEMBACA GELAP? TERSERAH, TAPI FF INI NGGAK AKAN LANJUT TANPA REVIEW KALIAN.

BUBAY :v


End file.
